


Fever to the form

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Discussion of Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: Aaron returns home on the morning after Holly's passing.





	

Aaron pulled up behind the pub. The sun was shining. It seemed unfair that it should be such a beautiful day. He had long since wiped away his tears for his lost friend and his grieving ones. But now, being back here, they started to fill his eyes again. He breathed deep.

His Mum was awake and up when he entered the back door of the pub. Immediately she grabbed him and held him to her.

‘Aaron,’ she whispered. ‘My darling, darling boy.’ He clung back. ‘I just... yesterday I just kept thinkin’.’ She didn’t need to say what she’d been thinking. 

‘I’m sorry, Mum,’ he whispered into her shoulder. 

Chas shook her head and kissed his temple. ‘Liv’s at school,’ she said. ‘We haven’t told her yet. Thought maybe Robert...?’

He nodded. ‘Where is he?’

‘At Vic’s. He stayed with them last night.’

‘I need to go see Adam.’

‘Of course, love.’ She kissed his temple again and forced a smile, but it was brittle around the edges. ‘You’re a good boy,’ she whispered. He hugged her again, but could feel the tears in his throat. He needed Robert. 

The village was quiet. A breeze ruffled leaves in the trees. He stopped outside Keepers and his knock echoed around the houses. 

Robert answered and Aaron fell into his waiting arms. He didn’t know how long they stood there, on the threshold of the house. Aaron could feel the cool air against his back, in complete contrast to Robert, warm against his front. He heard cups clattering in the kitchen.

‘How is he?’ he asked, wiping away his tears. 

‘I don’t know,’ Robert replied. ‘Vic’s in the kitchen. She hasn’t said much.’

Aaron nodded. He crossed the threshold into the house and Robert closed the door behind him. Vic had her dressing gown on, her hair in disarray. He tried to say her name, but his voice caught and broke in his throat. He cleared his throat instead, and that got her attention. She ran into his arms, the force of her hug nearly knocking him back.

‘Aaron... Holly... she wasn’t supposed to... not like this.’

‘I know, Vic.’

He remembered Holly so vibrantly: brunette hair at first, sweet smile, a personality that lit up the sometimes dull village. And she returned with a halo of golden hair, her smile sweet and beautiful. He regretted not spending more time with her. 

‘Is Adam... how is he?’

She shook her head. ‘I was going to take him up a cuppa. I’ll make it and you can take it to him.’

She turned back to the counter and fumbled with a mug. She dropped it and it smashed. She broke along with it. Robert was there, taking her in his arms and holding her, whispering comfort into her ear. Aaron breathed out shakily and made the tea.

He held two mugs in his hands, somehow managing to take it upstairs without spilling on the carpet. The bedroom door was open. Adam was under the duvet, but faced the door. His eyes found Aaron, and he found a little surprise there, lost among the weariness and grief. He placed the mugs on the bedside cabinet, kicked off his shoes and walked around the bed, so he could lie next to Adam.

His friend didn’t shift, so Aaron hugged him from behind. ‘I’m so sorry, mate.’

Adam nodded. They didn’t say anything, they often didn’t have to. 

‘She was my big sister,’ Adam whispered after a while. ‘But I always... I wanted to protect her, you know?’

‘I know.’

Adam sniffed and Aaron held him a little tighter. Silence again. ‘I hope you’re wearin’ clothes under there,’ Aaron mumbled. He smiled when he felt Adam’s shoulder move in a small huff of laughter.

‘Mum’s in bits,’ Adam said. ‘Never seen her...’ his voice broke and he gasped on a sob.

‘Sh sh sh. It’s okay, mate, it’s alright. She’s gonna be okay. She’s tough as nails, is your Mum.’

‘I think this was the limit, though.’ He turned his head, so he could look at Aaron over his shoulder. ‘Don’t let go of Liv, alright? I told Vic the same about Robert. Don’t let them go.’ 

Aaron didn’t intend to. ‘Where’s Hannah?’

‘Abroad somewhere. We hope she’ll come home.’

There were footsteps on the stairs and then Vic stood in the doorway. Her eyes were red, her face pale, but she still managed a small smile. ‘I turn my back for five minutes and you’ve got someone else in bed with you.’ 

Aaron smiled and imagined that so did Adam, because Vic’s smile softened. He pressed a kiss to the back of Adam’s head and got up from the bed. He hugged Vic on the way out of the room and left her to return to her husband. 

Robert was in the kitchen, leaning against a wall. As soon as he saw Aaron, he straightened. ‘How is he?’

‘I’m glad he’s got Vic,’ Aaron replied. He didn’t think that his friend would be able to get through this if it weren’t for her. He settled himself against Robert’s chest and breathed deeply when he felt his strong arms around him.

‘Let’s go home, yeah?’ Robert asked. 

Aaron nodded. He was drained. He looked up at Robert and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. He hoped Holly had been happy in the last few days. He hoped she had laughed and smiled and kissed the people that she loved. 

She had wanted Aaron to be happy, and for the first time in ages he was. He wouldn’t squander his life away, he wouldn’t hold back. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title is a song by Nick Mulvey


End file.
